Missed Chances and the One Chance Taken
by myfriendfiction
Summary: Before Beck Oliver and Jade West reunited there were missed opportunities that could have resulted in a reunion: times when they couldn't stand the separation, when they couldn't fight their feelings, when complicated plans were hatched, and times when their friends wanted to help them heal their hearts. In the end they did get back together and all it took were three simple words.
1. Chapter 1

_ Before Beck Oliver and Jade West reunited there were missed opportunities that could have resulted in a reunion: times when they couldn't stand the separation, when they couldn't fight their feelings, when complicated plans were hatched, and times when their friends wanted to help them heal their hearts. In the end they did get back together all it took were three simple words._

**Chapter 1**

**Moving on is Hard to Do**

_Jade's Heart In Her Hands_

Jade was seeing the world through a veil of tears. She tried to be strong. She never wanted to be the girl that cried over a boy. But it wasn't any boy. It was Beck Oliver and he was the only boy she had ever crushed on, held, held hands with, cried in front of, made love to, and loved. Since she was old enough to really like a boy or date he had been that boy. She was fourteen when they met and she was now seventeen and she felt like a divorced woman. Everything reminded her of Beck. She was reminded of him when she watched their favorite tv show, the shirt she pulled out of her closet to wear this morning she had worn on their last date, and even coffee left him on her mind. Her other half was missing. It was replaced with regret. She never should have given him an ultimatum. She had pushed him away. It had been four days since their relationship imploded and she couldn't stand one more minute of separation. It was 12:33am on Tuesday morning. Jade wanted to call him so she stared at his phone number but she didn't know what she would say if he answered. She grabbed her car keys and made her way to his house. If she could just stand in front of him maybe the words would just pour out or the action would just be enough to draw them back together. She parked her car a few houses down to remain unseen by his parents. She was so close but she never got out of the car. She felt paralyzed. She was supposed to be strong. But her mind was overloaded with fear. What if he rejected her? After all, he didn't go after her, was it because he didn't want her anymore? Jade felt miserable and she felt like trying to pull off the "I'm fine. I broke up with him." look was about as difficult as climbing Mt. Everest. Beck had looked fine at school yesterday. She saw him talking to their friends as if nothing had happened. If she had to face his rejection she would lose it. She could be vulnerable in front of him if he was by her side. But if they were apart her pride would not let her stand in front of him with her heart in her hands. That is why she was always the one to break up with him. She had to do the breaking up and rejecting. In the moment it made her feel in control but after it made her feel lost. She sat in her car for eleven minutes and then she drove back home. Pride had won. Her heart had lost.

_Beck's Desperate Hour_

Beck Oliver was feeling: pathetic, desperate, jealous, and panicky. Beck Oliver was feeling more emotions at once than he had ever felt before. It was all because of a status update. The status update was from a certain blue eyed girl, Jade West, and she was certainly the only person that could evoke such strong and uncharacteristic emotions from him. Jade's status update stated that she had a date tonight. How did Beck come upon this knowledge? Beck Oliver was cyber stalking his ex girlfriend. His transparent locker was now a sham. It started off harmless enough, or so Beck thought. It was a Saturday night. He was online doing a homework assignment that was due next Friday. Beck had never done homework on a Saturday night nor as a procrastinator did he ever complete an assignment ahead of time. A few days before a notification popped up that he had a message from Andre. The next thing he knew he was clicking on his ex (that really stings) girlfriend's page, he had done that a lot lately, since the night of the breakup. Tonight Beck once again clicked on Jade's profile and the words stared him in the face, "I have a date tonight. I hope it doesn't make Beck jealous." Beck's cell was in his hands and his eyes were focused on a very familiar number, Jade's. In addition to cyber stalking Jade he had also formed a habit of staring at her number but he couldn't muster the courage to call her. He desperately wanted to beg her to come back to him but Beck Oliver didn't beg. He wanted to apologize but the fight leading to their break up was prevalent in his mind. Beck and Jade fighting was common but their fight that night was abnormally brutal and it had been preceded by a rough patch and lack of connection in their relationship. Beck feared that nothing would change in their relationship if they reunited so he tried to bury his urge to go after her.

Suddenly his phone was ringing, it was Robbie. Beck felt disappointed to be seeing Robbie's number pop up, but not just for the usual reasons that paired Robbie with disappointment. Beck had been wishing it was Jade calling him. It turned out that Robbie needed to help Cat but since he's Robbie he called Beck to help him help Cat. Beck was spending his Saturday night with Robbie and he had feeling that this might become a tradition.

Long story short Jade was there. Beck confronted Jade on why she was there with Cat and not on her date. Their fight never really got off of the ground as Cat distracted them all. Afterwards, clarity reached Beck as he tried to fall asleep that night. He determined that he was truly pathetic. If he hadn't been freaking out he would have known that Jade didn't really have a date that night. It was a classic Jade move: do or say something that would test Beck or set him off. Beck acknowledged that he fell right into her trap. So why didn't he feel any better? He didn't feel any better because just the thought of Jade going on a date with someone else drove him into being a pathetic, desperate, jealous, and panicky person. Beck reasoned with himself that he felt these things because the break up was still so fresh. The sight of scissors and the smell of coffee was enough to remind him of her. If in adamant objects could still remind him of his past love of course the thought of her moving on was painful. It was obvious to Beck now that he was still in love with her and he still wanted to be with her. As he lay in the dark he stared at her number. If only he could call her. He could tell her how much he still loved her and that he regretted not opening the door. He couldn't find the courage.

The next morning Beck decided that he would go to Jade. A plea in person from him would certainly help his case. Jade appreciated action. He could tell her in person all the things he wanted to say. Jade was at her locker when Beck walked over. The boy spent the short walk giving himself a pep talk mentally. It was now or never, he thought to himself. Then, Cat walked over to Jade and was animatedly talking to her. Jade rolled her eyes in classic Jade manner and she even smiled at Cat's story. Jade seemed alright as she and Cat walked off stopping to look at play sign-up sheets. Beck's feet stopped walking. He couldn't find the courage. If she wasn't making any moves toward a reconciliation than he didn't want to risk it. She walked out on him and put the door there after he told her he didn't want to break up. So, Beck didn't make any moves towards reconciliation either and he spent another night trying to find sleep while thinking of her.

_Thanks for reading. This story has five chapters all together. The chapters explore missed opportunities that Beck and Jade didn't take that would have led to them reuniting until the one chance they finally took, which did led to them getting back together. They are all written so I will update regularly. I've had the idea for this story since Beck and Jade broke up, so it felt really good to get it all out! Please review. I would love to improve as a writer so I would love to hear what you did or didn't like and any advice on characterzations, plot, grammar,ect..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Plans Were Hatched **

_Jade's Plan_

For a change anger wasn't covering up the fact that Jade desperately missed the follically gifted boy. She felt devastated and helpless. Jade West doesn't do devastated and helpless. It had been two weeks since the breakup and Jade had spent a lot of time locked in her bedroom listening to sad music, well sadder music than she usually listened to. Clarity hit Jade. When something bad happens to Jade West she fixes it or makes it pay. So, Jade was going to fix it, a plan emerged. Jade bought a stuffed Rottweiler dog online. She paid the extra shipping cost to have it overnighted and tried not to talk herself out of the plan. When the much anticipated package arrived she tied a note around its neck that said, "I'm sorry." Jade felt nervous but also relief. Before the clock struck midnight she and Beck would be reunited. She wouldn't have to spend another day without him. She was going to go to Beck's house late that night when his parents were asleep, knock on his door, and leave the Rottweiler there, just like last time. Except this time it was a fake dog so it wouldn't attack anybody. It was sweet, honest, and romantic. Behaviors Jade didn't often entertain so Beck would understand the genuineness of the action. Jade even rehearsed a speech in front of her mirror so she would know exactly what to say to him. However, she never left her bed. The thought what if he doesn't want me invaded her mind. She ended up taking her scissors to the stuffed dog.

_Beck's Plan_

Beck missed Jade. Everything reminded him of her. He regretted not opening the door. He regretted it the moment his hand failed to turn the handle. He wanted her back. He developed a plan. He needed to do something drastic to get her attention and prove that he was sorry. He copied their song, "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher on c.d. It was the first song they had ever danced to at the first high school dance they attended freshman year. He called her babe as a joke and it just stuck. He was going to go to her house and play the song, like in the movies. It was cliché but it would give him an opportunity to soften her up and get her to talk to him. He knew she may not want to listen to him so he wrote her letter, three pages front and back. He was awake until three in the morning recopying the letter to make sure it was perfect. He even used a dictionary. He knew she would overanalyze any misspelling or if he had scribbled anything out, thinking that he didn't care that much if he could make such a mistake. He anxiously waited for school to be over. When school finally ended he was going to go to her house. However, he never made it to her house. He kept thinking that she gave him the ultimatum and she would never forgive him for not going after her. He remembered that he didn't go after her because he was afraid that if he did, nothing would change, the fighting would commence and their problems would be unsolved.

_Thanks for reading and please review! Chapter three is coming soon! It is already written, should I update everyday, every few days, once a week?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Missed Opportunity**

Things were looking up for Beck and Jade. They were both beginning to believe the adage that time heals all wounds. The exes were spending more time together with their friends and they could go entire lunches, classes, and outings without things getting awkward. Alright, sometimes Robbie would ruin it by remarking, "Hey, isn't it cool that things aren't awkward anymore when we're with both Beck and Jade." Robbie also asked Beck, in front of Jade, why he didn't say yes when Allie Carlson asked him to the school dance. Beck awkwardly looked at Jade and Jade told him to date whoever he wanted. But everyone could tell she didn't really feel that way. The boy was clueless but they were all use to Robbie mucking things up. Sure, every once in a while Beck would accidentally touch Jade but old habits died hard. Jade had shown signs of maturity. She didn't stare down girls when they so much as asked to borrow a piece of paper from Beck. She was even okay with him hanging out alone with Tori Vega, or well she really tried to be okay with it. Beck even asked Jade to be part of the short film he was making and she said yes. Things were going great. Well, in all honesty things were going well because Beck, Jade, and their friends never acknowledged that the now exes were once in a relationship. Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt, it was also flowing through Hollywood Arts.

Beck wasn't losing sleep anymore due to being consumed with thoughts of Jade. Beck could drink coffee without thinking about Jade until the very last drop. Scissors still made him think of her but that may be something permanent he will have to deal with. The sex dreams he had starring her, well, they unpredictably came and went but he was a teenage boy so he would have to get use to that as well. Anyways the sex dreams felt more normal now instead of wrong and pathetic. The bottom line is that she wasn't constantly on the forefront of his mind. She just popped up often.

Jade no longer cried herself to sleep or cut up her mother's linens in rage, at least due to thoughts about the break up. Jade could watch her and Beck's favorite t.v. shows and movies without thinking of him from start to finish and she could listen to the radio without thinking of Beck during every sad break up song. Sometimes the sight of plaid still evoked thoughts of Beck but plaid was synonymous with Beck, she could deal. The fact that when he had a hair annoyingly out of place or he was having an exceptional hair day she wanted to run her hands through his hair was something she could get use to, after all every girl wanted to run their hands through his hair and she already had sensory memory of that. Beck no longer consumed Jade's every thought. She felt more at peace. Well, as at peace as a girl like Jade could ever feel.

All these occurrences left Beck and Jade thinking that maybe they could be friendly exes, not just tolerate being around one another like had been occurring since the break up. After all, they were friends before they started dating. Alright, so maybe Beck was intrigued by her in a boy girl way from the moment he first saw her. Maybe Jade was intrigued by Beck in a non platonic way from the first moment he spoke to her. But they still ended up being friends. Jade was a good friend to have: fiercely loyal, intelligent, talented, interesting, and fun. Beck was a great friend too: he knew Jade well, he wasn't annoying, he was loyal, they had common interests, and he was interesting. When Beck and Jade were in the tolerating part of post break up they had a few bickering matches. It was kind of sick that they both enjoyed the bickering. It left them wanting more. Maybe if they could be friends, at least in some sense of the word, they wouldn't be left with a longing feeling after they bickered. They missed each other and that was normal since they used to spend everyday together. In this tolerating phase of their relationship they may be together daily but they were still distant from one another and not connecting. So, unknown to the other, Beck and Jade both decided to try to let go enough of their past to see what could happen, perhaps they could have a meaningful friendship and not just tolerate each other's existence.

One night Beck was hanging out with Andre at Nozu. Jade was there waiting to eat dinner with her mother, who was stuck in traffic. The two boys sat down by Jade at the bar. Andre, being Andre, saw a cute girl he knew and took off to flirt. He wouldn't typically leave a broken up Beck and Jade together, as it was a potential recipe for a public disaster. Tori and Andre had been spending months running interference between Beck and Jade. Someone always sat in between them, someone always filled any awkward silence, and no matter what they never made reference to the fact that Beck and Jade once dated. But they had been doing well lately. Since the cute girl was Keiko, who he had been going after for a year, Andre left Beck and Jade alone. The first few minutes were awkward as Beck and Jade had not been alone together since before they had broken up. However, the awkwardness passed. They were able to talk about the last movie they'd seen, Sikowitz's latest problem, and Robbie's latest embarrassment. Things were going well. Jade's mom wasn't going to make it to the restaurant so the two exes ate dinner together. They even spoke of topics unrelated to friendly small talk like catching up on each other's families. It was almost like old times. Almost. Of course, it couldn't last for long. Near the end of the meal the school gossip, Amanda Johnson, came up to Beck and Jade, whom were in mid laugh, and asked if they were back together. Jade spoke up first, declaring, "We're just eating dinner so retract that last tweet I'm sure you sent to all of your gossipy followers at school." Amanda even had the gull to ask Beck why he had turned down so many dates. Her eyes never left Jade even though she was talking to Beck. Beck wasn't as quick thinking as Jade but came up with an answer to sting Amanda none the less, "Well, I guess none of the offers have been the right price. Your offer was pretty high but I felt the money couldn't detract from your personality.' The topic of dating could have sent the evening into an unrecoverable tail spin but it instead brought forth an opportunity for Beck and Jade to act as a team, which they had always been good at. However, it couldn't stop a serious moment from forming with Jade stating, "You know, you can date whoever you want. I won't cause any trouble." Her eyes as she spoke flittered between Beck and her hands straightening the cloth napkin on her lap. Beck took a breath trying to push away the awkwardness that was seeping into their conversation and with a smile tried to lighten the mood saying, "So you think Amanda is the way to go. You would let me make that disastrous mistake. Actually, I was thinking that Julie Taylor was the way to go. I know she graduated last year but I could reconnect with her via The Slap. It would be a really heartwarming story. Look good on a Christmas card". "Well," Jade said dragging the word out," Everyone has to live and learn. Also, it's Julia Taylor. But I don't think she would mind you not knowing her name. But it would be easier to find her on a social networking site if you knew her actual name." Julia Taylor was one hundred times more obnoxious than Amanda Johnson. The type of girl Beck would never be interested in. The type of girl that both Beck and Jade could joke about to lessen the awkwardness that seeps into any conversation held between exes surrounding the topic of dating.

When it came time to leave awkwardness arose. Beck walked Jade to her car. Awkwardness filled the air around them and they were both wandering why. Unbeknownst to each other and themselves they were both waiting for something. Beck and Jade stood at her car trying to avoid eye contact but failing, neither making a move to leave, with only the sound of their breathing filling the air along with the never ending LA traffic.

That night as they both tossed and turned they both felt like they had missed an opportunity. They felt regret. Why, did they feel these things? They felt an opportunity slip through their fingers because Beck and Jade could never be just friends because they never were just friends. Time may have been lessening their wounds but they still had scars. Those scars would not let them be friends: for far too often when they were alone in the dark with their thoughts they still thought of each other. If they were honest with themselves they would have realized that they never even uttered the phrase, "Let's be friends" because it was never going to truly happen. Friendly was possible but friends was not going to happen. For the next few days at school the group lunches were awkward again. The brief period of peace and normalcy between Beck and Jade was over. They were now avoiding each other. Even when they were together with the group at lunch they still felt awkwardness in being together, even if they were only across the table from one another. Things returned the previous status quo within a few days but Beck and Jade still wondered if they missed an important opportunity.

_Thanks for reading. Please review because I would love to improve as a writer. I'm not very confident about writing dialogue, there is only a small amount of dialogue in this chapter, but I would really appreciate any advice on it. Chapter four is coming soon! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Operation Reunite Bade**

A certain clique at Hollywood Arts had been preoccupied with thoughts of two friends that were now exes. They could all see the sadness in Beck and Jade's eyes, they could sense the awkwardness that prevailed amongst the two, and they all tried to alleviate that awkwardness and sadness. Not just for the benefit of Beck and Jade, but for their own as well. Beck and Jade had a habit of airing their grievances in public and none of the members of the group wanted to be caught in the middle of a public battle between the exes. After a month of separate lunches Jade and Beck rejoined the group at the Asphalt café. But one of the friends always sat in between them. No mention or reference was ever made to the fact that the couple had once been together. Girls night and boys night were formed to cheer up and bond with the friends separately. Beck and Jade weren't acting like themselves. Everyone in the gang assumed Beck and Jade would get back together soon, just like all of the other times they had broken up. However, that seemed to slip further away. There was one member of the group who couldn't take it anymore. Take a guess as to the identity of that person. I'll give you one guess. If you haven't guessed it yet you need to reevaluate your life. The answer is of course, Tori Vega.

It all started when Tori, who was always ready to meddle, began texting her other friends. Cat was the first on board and coined the code name Operation Reunite Bade. Robbie and Andre were hesitant to join. The boys felt that they shouldn't meddle and if Beck and Jade wanted to work things out they could do so themselves. However, with a few declarations about true love from Cat, Robbie was on board. Andre, of course, joined the plot after a little nagging and begging from Tori. He never could say no to the girl. The next day, a plan was hatched, as they meant in the Black Box Theatre after school. The plan went as follows:

First, lure Beck and Jade into the Black Box Theatre and lock all of the exits so they can't escape.

The gang performs a little play about Beck and Jade's first date to the Revival Movie House where they saw the film It's a Wonderful Life. Andre, plays Beck, wearing a "kickass" wig as he described it. Tori plays Jade, she already had a very good costume for some strange reason. The play was very detailed thanks to Sinjin and Robbie who had been separately stalking the couple that night. You see, Andre and Cat knew some of the details about Beck and Jade's first date because Beck and Jade had shared some of the details of the date after having that stereotypical phone call one has with their friend after a first date. When the group was trying to fill in some details Robbie offered some very specific details. Strange looks were passed around. Ultimately, Robbie confessed that he was curious about dating so he spied on them that night. Sinjin then randomly appeared declaring that he was also there that night and offered up his own perspective from the bushes he was watching in. The information Robbie and Sinjin had to share was helpful and valuable. Of course, it was also detailed in a way that only creepy stalkers can give. You are never alone the gang learned.

Finally, leave the room. Let Beck and Jade talk. Unlock the doors and tell the reunited couple to get outta there and get a room before they start to "swallow each other"

So, after school on Friday Tori and Andre rushed to change into their costumes. Robbie and Cat worked hastily to get Beck and Jade to come into the Black Box Theatre. However, as Beck and Robbie, and in the opposite direction Cat and Jade, made their way to the theatre the shrill sounding fire alarm rang. Robbie and Cat tried to get Beck and Jade to stay but both got in their cars and left. Luckily, they both left before Andre and Tori, whom were still in costume as Beck and Jade, were noticed. That would have been awkward to explain. Operation Reunite Bade Attempt Number One wasn't going to happen that day.

Operation Reunite Bade Attempt Number Two was set into motion. Andre and Tori once again got into costume. Robbie and Cat were sent to fetch Beck and Jade. However, Jade refused to go with Cat. Jade was in the library doing homework after school and refused to follow Cat to the Black Box, primarily because Cat told Jade she needed help in the Black Box with her juggling act. Jade hated juggling. Jade started yelling at Cat and the two received detention. Attempt number two was a no go.

Operation Reunite Bade Attempt Number Three was going forward. Once again Andre and Tori got into costume. Andre swore this would be the last time because his Beck wig was making his dreads frizz. Cat and Robbie were once again dispatched to bring Beck and Jade, separately, to the Black Box theatre. Jade was resistant to go with Cat. "I feel like you keep coming up with bogus reasons for me to help you in the Black Box," Jade told Cat. "What's really going on?" Meanwhile, on the other side of the school Beck began questioning Robbie. "You're not putting on another puppet show are you"? "It wasn't a puppet show. It was a regular show," Robbie frustratingly declared, "and no I'm not putting on a show I need you to help me with an audition. "I'm auditioning to play a cool guy and I need you to help me transform into a really rad guy." "Well, first of all don't say rad and second of all I can't help you. Something came up and I have to go help my mom with her flower garden, right away. Those plants won't water themselves," Beck stammered because no one would want to teach Robbie to be cool. Jade got to the theatre first. As Beck was about to enter the theatre Robbie tripped over his own feet and landed hard on the cold floor. He was unconscious. Everyone in the theatre heard Beck yell for help. Cat freaked out and Jade called 911. Tori and Andre threw off their wigs and joined their friends in the hallway. Amidst the panic and chaos of the scene before them no one noticed the unusual clothing that Andre and Tori wore. However, later at the hospital Jade, who had a keen sense of observation, asked Tori and Andre why they were dressed so differently. Andre and Tori stumbled around looking for the right words but were interrupted when Robbie's mother entered the room. Jade never received an explanation as to why Tori was dressed like her and Andre like Beck. She never brought up the subject again because she didn't particularly like to talk to Tori nor did she care what the girl did. Operation Reunite Bade Attempt Number Three was a failure.

A few days later after Robbie was released from the hospital the gang, sans Beck and Jade, met in the library. Tori began to detail the fourth Operation Reunite Bade plan but before she could even state the first detail of the plan her friends made their way to the door mumbling words and phrases about interfering, never again, and learning to mind your own business. Tori was disappointed. She really thought the fourth plan would be successful.

_Thanks for reading! Please review. One more chapter to go!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It Only Took Three Simple Words**

It was now or never. Everyone said," Time heals all wounds." Everyone also thought that enough time had passed. Beck and Jade in their currently separate worlds had been preoccupied with those old adages. They had each, separately, come to the conclusion that time was not healing their wounds. Time was only making them more use to bearing the burdens of their wounds. They had also each decided that they had to make the decision to move on. They needed to make moving on an action. Waiting for the moving on to happen was not working. Moving on, needed to be an action. Maybe if they used the philosophy fake it till you make it they would finally move on. This train of thought is how Beck found himself accepting a date with Meredith Rivera and Jade found herself kissing Moose and letting him go on that date and singing a song to express how she felt.

Hesitant is the adjective Beck was feeling. He felt hesitant to go out with another girl. He told Tori that he didn't want to go out with Meredith because Jade would be mad. The truth was he didn't want to hurt Jade by going out with a girl Jade had once felt jealousy toward. Although, that really did narrow down the number of eligible girls he could date. It's not that he had such a big ego and was sure that Jade was still in love with him. Beck just thought she might have some left over territorial issues and since Meredith had once been an issue he didn't want to hurt her feelings by going out with the girl. He knew how sensitive Jade could be and him dating a girl she once felt jealousy towards could make her question Beck's past feelings. However, Beck was also hesitant to go out with another girl. Dating Jade had become too much for him to handle. He had only ever known dating Jade as they had been together since the age of fourteen. He felt it was nice to be single. He didn't have to think of anyone else, he had more money, he didn't have to check his plans, and he had more spare time to do whatever he wanted. Of course, there also wasn't much one could do alone, except for monologues. Truthfully, he felt a bit off center without Jade by his side. But he attributed that to the fact that he and Jade had once spent everyday together and now hardly ever spoke. Of course it was strange to have the person you knew best in this world a few feet away from you physically and a million miles away mentally because you weren't suppose to be their other half anymore. When they did speak it was only about superficial matters, like a test or a school event. They had even talked about the weather a few times, which even made Beck want to cut something up, as neither he nor Jade were big on small talk. There was also the matter to consider that there hadn't been any girls to catch his eye. Things had been different with Jade. From the first time Beck saw Jade and from the first time he spoke to her, he was intrigued. No other girl had caught his attention. But Meredith was a nice girl. He could never envision having a screaming match with her so it might be nice to date a girl like Meredith. His parents would be happy. Although, before the Platinum Music Awards Beck had the same thoughts about Tori and that had turned out to be an embarrassment. But Tori was a friend and Meredith wasn't so maybe it would click this time. It was time he try something new. That is how Beck found himself on a date with Meredith Rivera.

"You know what, go out with Meredith." If freshman Jade could hear junior Jade utter those words she would die of shock. But those words did leave Jade's mouth. Upon further consideration Jade discovered why she had said those words. Beck and Jade had been over for a long time and she had no right to dictate his love life. Sure, it would sting to see Beck with another girl and Jade wasn't going to apologize for whatever she may cut up. But she could deal. She had no choice. Jade was also pissed. She was pissed that she still listened to Beck. She was pissed that she looked like the territorial ex girlfriend. She regretted that she questioned things before, during, and after her relationship with Beck. Jade questioned his feelings for her and how well he knew her. She hated that he had melted away her icy heart and she hated that she didn't think anyone else could be capable of doing the same. She was scared that she didn't want anyone else to melt the ice encasing her heart. All these thoughts torturing her mind starting pouring out in the form of words on a no longer blank page. Without intending she had written a song, an honest song. So she found herself with a microphone in her hand and she sang her song. She sang her song to express the feelings she could not speak. Maybe she could sing these feelings away, purge them out of her heart and head. Jade would be honest with herself and the audience, even though they wouldn't realize it. If she could be honest with herself maybe she could put her regrets, self doubt, and questioning when it came to her and Beck to rest. She would move on or maybe move away was a better way to put it. She would move away from this sad, regretful, questioning place.

The full moon jam had started. The air was light as thoughts of tests, projects, and anything else stressful floated away as music filled the air. Girls were excitedly gossiping that Meredith Rivera was attending the party with Beck Oliver. The consensus was either that the girl was naive or had guts. Beck was trying his best to give Meredith a chance. She was a sweet girl and Beck felt that she deserved his full effort. He and Jade had been like magnets or fire and ice. Beck knew that wasn't conventional and perhaps not healthy. Most relationships were formed when two people with common interests clicked. Beck really tried to get to know Meredith. She agreed with everything he said, they had a few things in common, she was nice, and he was not at all interested in the girl. So, Beck found himself alone by the punch bowl until the meddling Tori Vega showed up. Of course, Tori wanted details as to why Beck was alone instead of with the girl he came to the party with. Finally, the answer was front and center in Beck's mind. Everyone thought he should be with a nice normal girl. But Beck didn't want a girl that couldn't voice her opinions. He didn't want a girl that agreed with his every word. He wanted a girl that was strong willed. He wanted a girl that could fight back. Easy is boring.

Beck and Tori's conversation was halted as Jade began to sing but Beck's mind hadn't stopped. Beck's mind was simply telling him that the right girl for him was currently singing on the stage. The girl he described was currently before him on the stage. Jade West was the girl he wanted. She was the girl he clicked with. She was the girl he could never quite get over because he didn't need to move on from her. He needed to move through his life with her by his side. They were magnets. She couldn't help but look at him when she sang. He couldn't help but allow his feet to carry him closer and closer to the stage until he was suddenly standing in front of her. "I've missed you." They were three simple words. They were true. "What are you going to do about it?" Jade replied. The boy standing in front of her missed her, her doubts had been unneeded. She knew that girls like Meredith weren't his type. She wasn't singing her song to win Beck back. She was singing to let go and allow the future to unfold in front of her and be at peace with whatever happened. So, they kissed. Because he missed her and she missed him. They committed to the action they had been seeking. They did something about their lonely hearts. They stopped denying themselves. They stopped doubting themselves and they listened to their own minds instead of others. They stopped waiting and they made something happen.

They were a complicated couple, there was no denying that. But in the end, it only took three simple words to convey everything their hearts felt. They missed each other and that meant everything. There were seven times Beck Oliver and Jade West almost got back together. There were times when they couldn't stand the separation anymore, when they couldn't fight their feelings anymore, when complicated plans were hatched, and even times when their friends wanted to help them heal their hearts. In the end they did get back together and all it took were three simple words.

_That's the last chapter. Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed!_


End file.
